Before 20th Century
: "Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of this system were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones." : - Collector This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 20th Century. Before 20th Century Ancient Times c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. * As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities. c. 80,000,000 B.C. * The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgement upon enemy civilisations. Over time, the Cosmic Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. * The Celestial Ego is born. After gaining self-consciousness, Ego creates layers of matter around himself, eventually forming a new planet over millions of years. Ego explores the universe in an attempt to find life besides himself, but feels disappointed in what he finds. Eventually, he begins planting seeds on many of these worlds, with the intent of one day using them to absorb all life until only he remains. c. 2,500,000 B.C. * A meteorite made of Vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism. c. 30,100 B.C. * A Chronicom begins its life. Thousands of years later, it would assume the identity of "Enoch". c. 28,000 B.C. * The Chronicom agent later to be known as Enoch is sent to Earth to study the evolution of the human race. * As the time of human intelligence comes, five tribes in East Africa settle on the land where the vibraniummeteor struck and call it "Wakanda". c. 10,000 B.C. * The five tribes of Wakanda live in constant war with each other until, one day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga receives a vision from the panther goddess Bast, who leads him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Bashenga ingests the plant and it grants him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. He becomes king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. While four of the tribes agree to live under Bashenga's reign, the Jabari Tribe instead choose to isolate themselves in the mountains. 7353 B.C. * Buri, the first king of Asgard, is born. c. 5700 B.C. * Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils. 5244 B.C. * Bor Burison is born to Buri, king of Asgard. c. 3500 B.C. * In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons. * One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to an unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. * The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves "Inhumans". * A powerful Inhuman, referred as Alveus, is created by the Kree to dominate the rest of his race, but eventually overpowered his own creators and banished them from Earth. * The humans and other Inhumans, afraid of his powers, banished him to a distant planet through a Kree Monolith. Followers of the exiled Inhuman founded a secret society and start planning its return to Earth in order to let him rule it. * On the distant planet, the Inhuman finds nine powerful and advanced, yet very divided, civilisations. The Inhuman consumes all life in these civilisations until they are completely wiped out. 3480 B.C. * Odin Borson is born to Bor Burison, becoming the heir to the throne of Asgard. 3460 B.C. * Odin defeats Surtur in battle. The Fire Demon would then spend nearly 5500 years recovering in Muspelheim, before his encounter with Odin's son, Thor, in 2017. 2988 B.C. * Convergence: The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge. * First Battle of Svartalfheim: ** The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of the Aether, the Reality Stone. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. ** In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it. 679 B.C. * Hela Odinsdottir is born to Odin Borson, becoming the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard as his firstborn. 659 B.C. * Subjugation of the Nine Realms: As Hela reaches adulthood, she begins to fight alongside her father, Odin. Over the years, together, they build Asgard's empire across the realms and build its glory. 639 B.C. * By the time Odin decides to stop his conquest after realising peace is the true way to unite the Nine Realms, Hela's ambition has grown too large, and coupled with her tremendous powers, she ultimately tries to take the throne and Odin is forced to battle and imprison his daughter in the realm of Hel after defeating her, for the safety of the Asgardians. There she was kept for nearly 2700 years, until her escape in 2017. Odin would spend the next several centuries burying her history and pretending she never existed. When his next child, Thor, was born over 1600 years later, he claimed him to be his actual firstborn. c. 500 B.C. * The Wakandans begin to construct taller buildings in the main city. 450 B.C. * The Art of War is first published. c. 16 A.D. * The elders of K'un-Lun study how to harness the Chi for medical purposes, but five of them wish to use it to gain immortality. The five are banished from the Order of the Crane Mother and later they found the Hand. The Hand learns how to use dead Dragon bones for the Resurrection Elixir, and starts conquering East Asia. A group called the Chaste stands against the way and a rivalry of thousands years begins. Early Modern Era 79 A.D. August 24th * Eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79: The Hand causes the destruction of the city of Pompeii, which is later covered up as a natural volcanic eruption. c. 200 A.D. * Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing war elephants in battle. 650 A.D. * British soldiers in Benin steal a vibranium weapon, originally from Wakanda. c. 950 A.D. * Massacre of the Valkyrie: After nearly 1600 years of imprisonment, Hela attempts to escape from her prison of Hel. Her father and the man who imprisoned her, Odin, sends his army of Valkyries on their flying steeds to keep her at bay. They attempt to prevent her escape, but Hela is too much for them and she massacres the whole army, save for Brunnhilde, who is saved by one of her teammates. Odin intervenes and enters Hel. The All-Father manages to overpower and reimprison Hela. * Brunnhilde forsakes Asgard and escapes to the junk planet of Sakaar, where she intends to live out the rest of her days drinking and salvaging, attempting to leave her old Valkyrie life behind her. 964 A.D. * Thor Odinson is born to Odin Borson and Frigga, and claimed to be Odin's firstborn child, and thus the heir to the throne of Asgard. He is not told about his imprisoned older sister until the day of his father's death in 2017. 965 A.D. * Battle of Tønsberg: The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle. * A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jotunheim. * Battle of Jotunheim: Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. * The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 973 A.D. * An 8-year-old Loki uses his sorcery to turn himself into snakes, enticing his older brother, Thor, who is nearly 9, to go and pick him up. Once Thor has done so, Loki turns back into his usual form and stabs Thor, considering it a practical joke. 975 A.D. * In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. 11th Century 1014 * The Kree and Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years. 12th Century 1197 February = 8th = * A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe. April = 2nd = * The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery. August = 26th = * The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway. December = 11th = * The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. 14th Century 1316 * The Ancient One is born. 15th Century 1409 October = 7th = * Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway. 1413 * Lorelei terrorises the Nine Realms, using her power of enthralment to enslave hundreds of men. She is eventually defeated by Sif and imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons. 16th Century 1507 April = 13th = * A painting portraying the Virgin and Child is finished in Spain. 1521 May = 7th = * In Asgard, Haldier, the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop leaving the treasure behind in the Old Mine. = 12th = * Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan stealing the Cup making Haldier as a liar. = 13th = * Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father. * Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams. = 14th = * Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasure yard. Loki wins the challenge and Brunok is incarcerated. 1546 December = 20th = * Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed". 1550 * The Edo people of Benin use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain. 17th Century 1634 May = 4th = * Construction on one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box. 1650 * Madame Gao is interrogated several times throughout the 17th century. 18th Century 1700 * Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing wooden ships in naval battle. 1706 January = 17th = * Benjamin Franklin is born. 1723 * Crispus Attucks is born. 1770 March = 5th = * Crispus Attucks dies in the Boston Massacre. December = 16th = * Ludwig van Beethoven is born. 19th Century 1820 July = 10th = * A record is made of a shipment made in New York by the Hand in one of their many company names. "Abigail King" signs the form. 1830 * The Trail of Tears begins. 1833 May 7th * Johannes Brahms is born. 1839 April = 8th = * A group of English noblemen, members of HYDRA Society, meet to choose one of them to enter a portal inside a stone monolith. 1845 August = 2nd = * "Audrey Thompson" signs a business form for the Hand. 1850 * The Bobo Ashanti people in what would become known as Ghana use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain. 1853 June = 21st = * "Elliot Randolph" visits a castle in England while following rumors of a group of lords who traveled across the stars. 1864 November 29th * Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of Cheyenne in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. * The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land. 1867 December = 23rd = * Sarah Breedlove, later known as Madam C. J. Walker, is born. 1869 September = 14th = * Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany. 1873 Fall * Two String, Quartets, Op. 51 by Brahms is published. 1874 March = 24th = * Erik Weisz, later known as Harry Houdini, is born. November = 30th = * Winston Churchill is born. 1876 September = 14th = * The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue is killed by the Black Panther of Wakanda. December = 3rd = * Chester Phillips is born. 1878 December = 18th = * Joseph Stalin is born. 1882 January = 30th = * Franklin D. Roosevelt is born. September = 22nd = * Wilhelm Keitel is born. 1884 May = 8th = * Harry S. Truman is born. 1889 April = 20th = * Adolf Hitler is born. 1890 October = 14th = * Dwight D. Eisenhower is born. 1891 January = 7th = * Zora Neale Hurston is born. September = 16th = * Karl Dönitz is born. 1894 April = 15th = * Nikita Khrushchev is born. 1897 November = 24th = * Charles Luciano, later known as Lucky Luciano, is born. 1899 April = 29th = * Duke Ellington is born. Category:Timeline